Eastern Goblin Tribe
the Eastern Goblin Tribe is part of the outer realm, they came to Soaring Dragon Continent through the Ancient Passage that surrounds the God’s Ruins It’s not easy for warriors who dwell in the Outer Realm of the Tong Tian Tower to come to Soaring Dragon Continent. They would have to first enter the Ancient Passage, then teleport out of it to Tong Tian Tower. This Ancient Passage is the only passage that links the Outer Realm to Tong Tian Tower. Of course, it is also difficult for them in order to enter the Ancient Passage. They would need to offer a great amount of sacrifice in order to open the teleportation gate into the Ancient Passage the King is of Dragon Race, namely the “Dragon Emperor” Race from the Ninth Floor of Tong Tian Tower. He is one of the Tong Tian Five Emperors, together with Zhi Zun from your human race and three others super strong Innate Rankers. His Highness wanted to lead an army to clear the Tenth Floor of Tong Tian Tower and enter the Eleventh Floor of Tong Tian Tower to find the legendary Eastern Fairy Tribe and formed an alliance with them. Hence, we require a strong ally with a stable relationship. description the Eastern Goblin Tribe. They are not humans, they are more or less like the dragon ladies, they are a little different from them. Every single Eastern Goblin Tribe people did not have summoned beast, maybe it was because their existence themselves was already like a summoned beast. The Eastern Goblin Tribe had an unimaginably thick and tough skin. All Eastern Goblin Tribe members had an Orb within them, similar to how demons have magic crystals. However, their orbs are not inside their skulls, they are inside their abdomen. Without the orb, their body couldn’t survive, and hence they will die.The bodies of the Eastern Goblin Tribe were extremely strong. They could recover rapidly even if their body received critical damage.However, they must never lose their Orbs, otherwise they would suffer great injuries to their vitality at best or die at worst. Despite their lack of Qi and small numbers, they are very strong and have over 100 innate ranked warriors and over 1,000 minor innates, compared to just a few dozen human innates and less than a few hundred minor innates. members red-robed men x2 (deceased) * Mei Er (or Second Plum) of the Mei Hua (or Plum Blossoms) Brothers *# older brother is called Mei Hua Bao(Plum Blossoms Leopard) Earth Goblin Level 9 = Level 9 Saint/Minor innate *# younger brother is called Mei Hua Lu (Plum Blossoms Deer). black-robed men x2 (deceased) * Xiong Brothers they had a big and tall figure, it seemed like they were at least three-metres tall. However, their huge bodies were as light as a feather as they floated in mid-air *# Old Black (Big Black), leader of the Black Mountains Warriors, bad temper *# Er Hei (or Second Black), The other giant is his younger brother. bad temper gold-robed men Jin Jing (or Golden Eyes) * He wore a purple crown on his head and held a white jade scroll that had Ancient Runes written on it. The gold-robed man was an elegant, handsome-looking middle-aged man. ambassador is a Fiery Golden Eyes Beast. * Innate level 2 Flying Tiger Ambassador, Fei Hu (Flying Tiger) * a huge pair of tiger-striped wings * Tiger Explosion Wave * Tiger Sky Vibrating Howl * Innate level 1 Bi Lin (Green Scales) * a two-headed snake whose body was thicker than a water bucket and covered with green-coloured scales slithered soundlessly inside. On the head of the left snake head, there was a summoning beast-like Contract Circle, but there was none on the right snake head. This was the only difference between the two snake heads. The snake head could not only speak human language, it could also transform into human. In the midst of the thick green smoke, the two snake heads transformed into a gloomy-looking man. The green snake scales transformed into a green coloured snake scales battle armor on his body. His waist down was not human legs, but a long snake tail. * summoned a cloud of green smoke. The green smoke transformed into a green snake’s shadow Serpent Fire-tailed Tortoise, Huo Wei (Fire Tail) * giant tortoise climbed up to the cave entrance on the wall with lightning speed. It had a tortoise back which was as big as a small hill. On its head, instead of a tortoise head, it had a terrifying-looking snake head with sharp fangs. Its claws were sharp like a lion’s, and its tail was like a flaming whip. The giant tortoise suddenly slipped and rolled on the ground.he giant tortoise suddenly lighted up in flames and transformed into a huge man wearing a black-coloured armor. His skin was dark coloured and he had a shoulder-length hair. His nails were all black, and he wore a flame-like belt on his waist. That black-armored man was almost three-metres tall. His physique was incomparably big, but he walked as if he was as light as feather. He had an unusual way of walking, as if he was floating in the air, like he was tiptoeing and walking over a water surface. * a black summoning crystal and summoned a huge tortoise which then transformed into a super thick shield. Eight Great Goblin Generals, * Southern Four Goblin Generals (When they work together, they would complement each other’s attack and increase their overall power), apart from Pi Pa, all are as strong as innate level 2. # Jin Chan, chubby guy who brought Three-footed Golden Toad with him, toad-like fatty is definitely the ‘mouth’ # Zi Diao, a curvaceous woman with ample assets, snow-white long legs peeked out from a slitted long dress, arm as white as a snow lotus, Lips with purple lipstick, summoned A little purple Lightning Marten, lowly woman who emits fragrance all over her body is the ‘nose’ # Pi Pa, a beautiful lady holding a jaded pipa, jade Pipa woman must be the ‘ears’ # Shi Meng, skinny tuberculosis guy, a skinny guy riding a strange horse which looked neither like a horse or a donkey, He is Dream Eater Goblin General, he can enter other’s dream and force others into dreaming. In the dream world, he is an unrivalled existence. he deals with the ‘brain’ Nine-Headed Goblin Marshal * an approximately 5 meter tall giant with eight arms, Nine-headed Dragon, He is the ‘eyes’ amongst the five senses, innate level 4 Southern Goblin King Northern Goblin King Western Goblin King Eastern Goblin King Goblin Emperor locations Rainbow Palace Hall Category:Place Category:Tong Tian Tower Category:Outer Realm